An important objective to be achieved by a nursing instrument comprising a seat-type bed, is the safety for a baby or child. In order to improve such safety, the nursing instrument is generally provided with a seat-type bed which comprises not only a seat and a backrest for supporting the lower and upper parts of the baby's or child's body but also a pair of side walls extending upwardly at least from both side edges of the backrest and a top wall extending upwardly from an upper edge of the backrest for coupling upper edges of the pair of side walls with each other. The seat, the backrest, the side walls and the top wall are covered with cushions respectively, to provide comfort for the baby.
The side walls are adapted to prevent the baby or child from slipping sideways or coming down from the seat-type bed, as well as to protect the baby or child against a side shock. On the other hand, the top wall is adapted to prevent the baby or child from slipping upwardly or falling out of the seat-type bed, as well as to protect it against a shock which may be applied to the baby's or child's head from above.
Such a nursing instrument is employed for a baby or child who is in a stage of remarkable cerebral development. Thus, it is necessary to protect the brain of such a baby or child to greater care as compared with an adult.
The backrest, the side walls and the top wall which are positioned around the baby's or child's head also effectively contribute to protection of its brain. In order to attain higher safety, however, the nursing instrument must be provided with safety features capable of countering various adverse, situations. For example, a baby carriage may run against some obstacle or overturn during movement. On the other hand, a baby or child chair, a cradle or a swing may collide with another child who runs about in the vicinity of such a nursing instrument. In a baby or child safety seat which is set in an automobile, it is further necessary to take into consideration a possible accident.
While the aforementioned cushion members allow for the comfort of the baby or child, the portions covered with such cushion members may be so softened that the same cannot effectively cope with a severe shock.